


The Best Pair

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 9: chocolate and peppermint --Hummel holidays
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 11





	The Best Pair

Daddy’s favorite candy was chocolate. He liked chocolate bars and chocolate ice cream and chocolate bunnies at Easter.

Momma’s favorite candy was peppermints. She liked the mints called Starlight mints and carried a bag in her purse always. She liked to suck on them when she was stressed and she always gave one to Kurt to suck on when she wanted him to settle down a bit….because they were hard and so he couldn’t be jumping around like a little monkey while he sucked on them or he’d choke.

All of December Kurt got the prettiest bowl of ice cream every night for dessert…a bowl with a scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of peppermint candy cane ice cream side by side.

Daddy always left Momma a box of candy canes under the Christmas tree and Momma always left Daddy a box of chocolates.

There were no candy canes at Hummel house after Kurt’s mom died, not for years. Kurt never gave his dad chocolates, either…not even for any other holiday. Then the first of December when Kurt was 14, he found mint chocolate chip ice cream and peppermint ice cream in the freezer and a box of candy canes for the tree...not for under it but to hang on it.

It was OK. It was fine.

And when Finn’s gift to Burt for Christmas that first year when Burt and Carole were dating was a box of chocolates, Kurt smiled and declined a piece and managed to make it to his bedroom to ‘find something real quick’ before he let the tears fall. But it was still OK. He stood up and walked back into the room just a few minutes later, none the wiser…or so he thought. His dad later came in with a bowl of mint chocolate chip and peppermint ice cream and they sat as they ate it together, his dad’s arm around him. And right then, it was Good.


End file.
